Binds
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: Both Seiko and Naomi are bound by something. Naomi is going insane, but nobody really understands what's happening to her expect her friends that experienced Heavenly Host. Seiko is imprisoned in a ruined Heavenly Host, slowly having her sanity taken away as well. A Seiko/Naomi fic. ***Please review :D*** ***contains graphic and sexual scenes*** ***trigger warning***
1. Forgotten Memories

**Requiem-This story was recommended by SpartanShoes28. Thank you for all of your support. :D **

**Vanitas-Alright, can we just start it already?**

**Requiem-Vanitas, you're not even a Corpse Party character...**

**Vanitas-Shut up and begin it already. **

* * *

She had to be real. She was real. Naomi kept staring at the photo on her phone, but, no matter what, she could not see Seiko's face. It was cut out, erased from this world. "Seiko...Seiko, you're real. You're real! If I could go back in time, I would've never fought with you in the first place! I just want to see your smile again." A tear dropped from the teenager's eye onto the messy ground underneath her feet. All this time Naomi had just been standing there. Her phone was plugged in, for she never wanted it to die on her.

"Naomi, please open up the door. It's your mother. I've something important to give you." The brunette ignored her mother. Naomi tried multiple times to make her hair look like Seiko's, but it never succeeded. Her hair was just too short.

"Where can I find you again?" Then Naomi looked down on her outfit, the same Heavenly Host attire as before. Though it was more dirty than it used to be. Naomi's brown eyes focused back on the picture of Seiko.

"Come on, the doctor said that this is good for you. You know that Seiko girl never existed-"

"FUCK YOU!" Naomi screamed. There was a silence between both of the girls. "She was real! We went to the same class and everything, but nobody remembers her anymore. Just Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Yuka, and I...like all the others. Yui-Sensei, Mayu, Morishige, you all rest in peace." Naomi flipped through some of her other photos as well. One of them was of Mayu and Morishige having fun with each other at school, but it looked demented without any of their faces. The brunette remembered that it was when Mayu was talking about how he should have auditioned for the part of Erik in the Phantom of the Opera or something like that.

"That's no way to talk to your mother!" The teenager tuned out the outraged woman. When she reached the next photo, it was of Ayumi and Yoshiki sitting with each other during class, doing some sort of assignment. They were forced to be in pairs for that assignment, and Naomi remembered being paired with a random girl she never meet before. She wanted to be with Seiko though. Then, before she could do anything, her mother busted into her room.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked her.

"Taking you back to the doctor's. I worried about you, and you never acted this way in your life before! What happened to you?" Her mother grabbed her wrist, and Naomi attempted to get her. It was no use though.

"I'm perfectly fine!" The adult did not listen to her, so both of them drove off to the doctor.

* * *

Seiko walked the floors of Heavenly Host, looking for anybody she knew. Even if it was destroyed, the ghosts trapped there were imprisoned for all of eternity. "Hello, is anybody there?" She knew Naomi was gone, for her friend had to be with all the effort she took to save her soul from damnation. The girl did not know who else had died, if anybody else. "Hello!"

* * *

**Requiem-Sorry this part is a bit short! I want to see if it would be successful or not before full on commitment. School just takes too much of my 'free' time. Hope you can review and tell me your honest opinion. :D **


	2. Open Doors

**Requiem-The crowd has spoken! This story shall be continued because of all you awesome people! :D**

**Vanitas-Yeah...this idiot is writing even more stuff. This will only make her more stressed with school.**

**Requiem-Vanitas, stop appearing in stuff that's outside of Kingdom Hearts! Aren't you supposed to be dead anyways? Can I have a Corpse Party character here?**

**Sachiko-Hi, I'll love to be your friend! I want to do what Vanitas does!**

**Requiem-Shit. **

* * *

The floorboards creaked whenever Seiko stepped on them, and the sound sent shivers up the young ghost's spine. Pain engulfed the very feeling of what used to be the brunette's neck. "Where's everybody?" She looked around her to see nothing but broken boards. "Only if Naomi was here. No, you should be grateful she got out of here and lived."

"Come play with me." All of the sudden, another ghost appeared in front of her, one of a child around the age of ten or so. A neutral expression was conveyed on her tiny face. One of her eyes had been missing, leaving a bloody mess that continued all the way to her clothing. Her hair was designed in pigtails, and a small, red dress covered the ghost's body. "Come on." Then her mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

"Ah!" Seiko's otherworldly pupils dilated as she started to run away. She could not feel tired, so the brunette used this to her advantage. "Is this what Naomi had to face? Gosh, I died way too easily! I should've stayed around longer for Naomi, for she's struggling! I just know that she's broken somewhere inside now."

"You abandoned all of them," something told the frightened ghost. Then a figure of herself appeared before Seiko. It's neck was crooked, making the head tilt unnaturally. Her hair was brown and curly at the bottom. The specter's eyes were like a dead fish's, and it scared Seiko even more.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Silly, it is you." The little girl caught up with the teenager. Both of their faces had the same smile painted onto to them. A supernatural glow shinned from what used to be their skin. "The world is falling apart, but it's not to late to join us."

"No! Naomi wouldn't want me to do such a thing!" Seiko yelled while shaking her head.

"_You will_!" screamed the little one, clearly upset. The kid inched closer to her elder, yet Seiko kept stepping away. She then bumped into her doppelganger.

"Naomi doesn't care for you since that girl did murder you in cold blood. You should've seen the happiness in her face when it was all over." Her other self grabbed a hold of Seiko.

"You're wrong! Naomi and I love each other, and I only want her to be happy. She loves Mochida!" Seiko struggled to get free from her captor's gasp while the kid slowly inched towards her. It was no use though.

"Where's she now then? Isn't she going to save her damsel in distress or leave you be? Oh, by the way, my name's Yuki, pleasure to meet you Seiko. I enjoyed spilling your friend's guts all over a wall," Yuki laughed.

"She's escaped your goddamn hell!" Seiko tried to spit at her, but she quickly realized that was impossible. Her neck was in too much agony anyways. "I'll embrace the darkness if it means she'll be free from here forever!" All Seiko did after that was stare.

"Have it your way." Yuki left, and the doppelganger followed her. The brand new ghost smiled in pure relief.

"Glad that's over! But...I'm alone again! I can't stand being alone!" beamed Seiko. _You aren't__._ The brunette's eyes dilated once again.

* * *

"Tell me more about this Seiko," the doctor demanded. His eyes stared at Naomi who was clearly not enjoying her venture. She kept moving around, and Naomi's brown eyes looked all over the place. The walls were a plain brown color with nothing decorated on them. In fact, to Naomi's surprise, the only important things in this room were the two black chairs that had been occupied by the two living beings.

"She was cheerful but crass...Seiko could've been responsible though with her younger brothers and sister though. Seiko was always a little bit over the top and quite perverted. She was forgiving and got easily upset. Plus, when everybody else was hurting, she would try to bring them up, but, deep inside, Seiko was the one that was hurting the most."

"That sounds like a very lovely girl. Now, could you explain how she looked like?" Naomi paused for a little while. The alive teenager wanted to remember every kook of her late friend, but she could not remember some things. Only Seiko's face remained in her mind.

"Yes, yes I can."

* * *

**Requiem-I hoped you liked this chapter. :D Please review about your true thoughts.**

**Sachiko-Review or I'll drag you into Heavenly Host-**

**Requiem-Not on my watch. You're supposed to be in Heaven or something...expect you disappeared here.**

**Sachiko-Yep, I did. You're stuck with me.**

**Requiem-Shit.**

**Vanitas-Wow, I like you Sachiko! **


	3. The Fool's Game

Seiko continued to run down the halls of the mostly empty Heavenly Host. There were a few ghosts here and there, but none of them really said much of anything. Their lifeless eyes just followed the dead teenager until she was out of sight. Sometimes Seiko would bump into one of them of accident, and, like usual, they would do nothing. The girl wondered if she was going to end up like this, completely void of any personality whatsoever. If so, Seiko prayed that Naomi would not find her. It would break her friend's heart. Her neck still stung like hell since she was hung, yet Seiko ignored it.

"Is that you Seiko?" somebody questioned her. The dead teenager knew that voice.

"Mayu!?" responded Seiko. "You died here too?" When she came into view, Mayu nodded her head. There were scars all over Seiko's friend once innocent body, and her eyes appeared to be like a dead fish. Like usual, Mayu wore her once brown hair down with just a little bit being in a ponytail decorated by pink beads. She was wearing the same school uniform as Seiko too.

"Yeah...I guess you vanished here as well. I hope that our friends made it out okay. Even after all this time, I still haven't found Shige-Nii anywhere. Do you know where he is? I'm so worried for him."

"No, not really. All I really know is that Naomi is safe, so let's just hope he made it out with her and the rest of our friends." Seiko could not get the feeling out of her stomach that something bad was going to happen after that. Granted, both of the girls were still in the haunted elementary school.

"Hey, Seiko, we can search for them together. It's the only thing we can really do at this point of time."

"Alright." Finding even more hope to continue, the two walked down the halls together. "I hope that Naomi is fine though."

* * *

"Here's a picture of her!" Naomi yelled as she took out her phone. It was already set on the picture of Seiko, and her face was still blacked out. There was no way you could tell that she had been smiling at her brunette friend. Her lips were naturally in a cat-like position.

"I can't see anything," said the therapist. "You must be seeing things, so, Naomi, it's best to take your meds more often. Because the first few weeks are hard, I do understand why you're acting this way. A lot of my patients do the same exact thing."

"You don't understand shit! Of course, she's there, but you aren't looking hard enough." She ran up to her therapist. After that, Naomi shoved her phone onto his face, shocking him. "She even has family and other friends!"

"Calm down, Naomi, you're only stressing yourself out more," the man informed. She did not back away though.

"If you look hard enough, you can see an outline of a face!"

"All I see is an empty photo with the sky as the background. Sorry to tell you this, but Seiko was never real. She'll never be real. Just take the meds and all the pain will go away." Taken back from his bluntness, Naomi walked back into her plain seat. Her eyes were tearing up, yet the teenager held them all in.

"No, she's real. Our relationship was real," cried Naomi. She let all of her emotions come out of her since Naomi hardly spilled any tears. She knew that Seiko would want her to stay strong, for that was the type of girl Seiko was. Even if sometimes her friend could break easily, Seiko would jump back up, more quirky than ever before. That was what Naomi admired the most out of her.

* * *

**Requiem-Hoped you liked this chapter! :D Please review your honest opinions!**

**Sachiko-If you don't, I'll kick your ass.**

**Vanitas-Wait, she's allowed to curse! I hate your guts, ghost girl.**

**Requiem-Anyways, before a fight breaks out between these two, goodbye! Hope you're excited for the next chapter!**


	4. Fantasy and Reality

"She is real...no matter what they say-" Naomi was cut off by the sound of her own cellphone ringing. She was back in her room, for her appointment with the doctor had ended about an hour ago. When she looked at it, Satoshi's number was on it. The teenager just ignored it, letting it ring. It got a little bit annoying, but, after some time, her friend finally stopped trying to reach Naomi.

"There has to be a way to get her back. Maybe I can find another way into Heavenly Host! Her ghost has to be there, so I can save her damned soul!" beamed the brunette. "Wait...didn't we destroy it? No, it has to still be there! It has to be better! Seiko is still there, and she'll still be smiling! Yeah, it'll be like that!" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pair of scissors from her desk. With those items, Naomi quickly made the Sachiko Ever After charm. She smiled.

"Just going to find somebody who will actually want to do it. It'll be useless if I did it alone." Placing the piece of paper inside her pocket, Naomi opened the door to her room and left. Her mom was nowhere to be seen. It was a perfect time to do something like this. Her phone went off again, and, like last time, the brunette completely ignored it.

* * *

"Where are we going anyways?" Mayu questioned. Seiko stopped in her tracks, so her friend did too.

"That's a good question. Just around the school I guess." Then, in the corner of their brown eyes, both the girls noticed a door down a hallway that neither of them had ever seen before. Curious, the two former students stepped toward the door.

"Where do you think it leads?" wondered Mayu. Not giving it much thought, Seiko opened the door to see the outside of Heavenly Host and a new section of the building. She gasped in awe.

"I didn't even know there was another part of the school! How could I've missed this when I was wandering around?" It was raining heavily outside, and there was an endless forest on the outskirts on the school. Some of the patio was lifted and broken, but, other than that, the outside looked more 'normal' than the rest of the school. So, knowing going through the woods would be a terrible idea, the two girls entered the door to the second wing.

"Shige-bro's phone!" Mayu grabbed the phone without even taking another moment to check on her surroundings. Her friend looked around to see the second wing was sightly different, but most of the unique features were taken away from the ruin the school faced.

"Did you find anything-"

"Ah!" The girl dropped the phone and started to shake. "What was that?!"

* * *

**Requiem-Sorry this chapter is short! I'm going to have to take a hiatus from what I'm doing because this is the final week of school. I really need to boost up my science grade! I promise, when it's the end of the month, there will be more updates. Don't worry, there will still be updates in May, but they will not be frequent. Oh, I'm also turning 16 on May 24th! **

**Sachiko-Wait, a 15 year old is writing this? Can you do my charm-**

**Requiem-Anyways, I hope you like this chapter anyways and please review! :D Excuse me, I've to get out of here! **

**Sachiko-HOW COULD YOU INTERRUPT ME!**


	5. In Insanity's Arms

Naomi had no idea how she was going to find somebody to do the charm with, but she looked around the streets for anybody. The road was mostly empty though. The few people around were in their own houses, in their back or front yards to be exact, so the teenager decided not to disturb them. She had been walking for what seemed to be hours on end. Her feet began to hurt, yet the young brunette ignored the slight pain.

"What are you doing?" When Naomi heard that voice, she froze. She knew that voice from anywhere...Satoshi. She turned around to see that her friend was indeed behind her, by his lonesome. His light brown hair did seem to be out of place though.

"Nothing-"

"Do you think I believe that?" Ever since Heavenly Host, her guy friend seemed to become more brave and less of a blockhead.

"How did you find me anyways? It's not like I'm near my house or anything."

"I tracked you by using your phone-"

"You tracked me!" Naomi screamed, clearly upset. She tried to punch him, but Satoshi moved out of the way. "You freak! Who tracks somebody with their phone?" After that remark, some of the people in their homes looked at them, but they all ignored the two.

"Naomi...I'm worried about you. Even if I comforted you about Seiko, you still act this way!"

"You don't understand how it feels like! Nobody understands what it feels like-"

"Seiko, Mayu, Morishige, Yui-sensei...they were all my friends too! Imagine how the rest of us are feeling...me, Yuka, Ayumi, and Yoshiki! We're all hurting, but, all this time, you've been selfish and only thinking about yourself! Get your head out of your ass! Get on with your life, for that's what Seiko would've wanted!" yelled Satoshi. Anger was visible in his brown eyes.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Naomi questioned. "...I killed Seiko...it's all my fault." Then, seconds later, Naomi fell onto the road beneath her, and she cried. The girl let out a scream.

"We've already been through this. It's not your fault, it was the school's." Satoshi then embraced Naomi, trying to comfort her. But, instead of going along with it, the girl broke away from him and punched the boy in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She started to run away, but her friend grabbed onto her arm. Naomi tried to break away from him.

"I know you're going to try to do the charm again, yet I can't let that happen. What if you die and we all forget your existence?" he asked. His voice was shaking.

"I don't care! Seriously, you're the one that tracked my phone here! Plus, if you were a real friend, you wouldn't forget me that easily!" Naomi shook him off, and Satoshi just stayed where he was. His eyes were on the ground with tears beginning to swell inside them.

"See, Seiko, I do care for you! Unlike your family, your other friends and whatnot! I guess...I do love you, right? So this is how love feels like?" A small smile came across Naomi's usually stern face. "I guess so...I don't really know. All I really had was simple crushes before." Then, because she felt like it, Naomi let out a small laugh. Something about this just felt so good, but she had no idea what. Maybe it was what people called true love.

XXX

"Mayu, what do you see?" Seiko asked. All her friend did to respond was hand her the cellphone, and, so, not knowing about the horror about to meet her chocolate eyes, Seiko stared at the phone's screen. Then she saw a corpse which was brutally killed on the screen.

"Why would Shige-Nii have that on his phone?"

"Relax, it was probably photographic evidence of this place to show the police or something. Morishige always was the type of person who would do something like that. Trust me, there was no way that your Nii went insane."

"Thanks, Seiko, no wonder why Naomi likes you so much," replied Mayu. Her voice was still a little bit shaky, but not to the point that it was before.

"Come on, let's see what else is over here." Seiko continued over to where she saw a door, and Mayu followed after her. The school was still in dismay though. It was hard finding a way to get there through all the ruin, but they both got across just fine.

"This should be interesting." All the sudden, both the girls saw Yuki appeared in front of the door, blocking their way out of there. She had a sadistic grin on her face, so the friends put their guards up.

"What do you want?" Seiko inquired.

"To unite you with your friend. I'm sure that Mayu over there would like that dearly." Yuki laughed a little bit, only making Seiko and Mayu more frightened. "Don't be scared, I promise you there aren't any tricks up my sleeves."

Then a ghost appeared right by the ghost girl. Unlike the duo, this ghost had what was like black smoke coming from him. He did not seem to be well, and something about his presence made Seiko's shine shiver.

"Shige-Nii?"

XXX

**Requiem-I should be doing my school work, but I just couldn't wait to write this chapter anymore! **

**Sachiko-Great...I see where your priorities lie. **

**Requiem-Screw the school system! Seriously, I can go on for hours and hours how much I hate school, but that isn't the point to this segment. Please review and tell me your thoughts about the story!**

**Vanitas-Yep-**

**Sachiko-This creep again. You're not even a Corpse Party character, Vanitas, so get out or I'll make sure you'll suffer the most painful death imaginable. Me ripping out your organs while playing Justin Bieber in the background. Now, before we've any more interruptions, goodbye! Have a nice life all of you and make sure you do my charm! **


	6. Falling Into Darkness

"Shige-nii," Mayu cried out. Tears formed up in her brown eyes, and Mayu looked like she was going to fall onto the floor in any second.

"What happened?" Seiko asked, knowing she probably would not get an answer. It was worth a shot though. If she could learn more about corruption, then she would take this step.

"Darkening. You know, the usual fare. Craziness, insanity, losing their mind and sense of self."

"Why Shige-nii though? He was the strongest of us all, so why did he succumb to the Darkening?" Mayu was completely crying then, holding nothing back. Her sane friend did get disturbed when she saw that Mayu, of all possible people, hit the wall nearest to her. "WHY?!" A bit of darkness rose from the angered one's skin, making Seiko even more unsettled.

"Calm down-" Before Seiko could comfort Mayu anymore, she heard the booming voice of the ghost child interrupt her.

"Because the school does things to people, changes their minds, their ideals, their everything! Ha...just like Seiko experienced with her girlfriend Naomi," responded Yuki. She licked her lips, causing blood to drip onto the floor. The duo was too distracted by the new ruler of Heavenly Host to even notice that Morishige left the room they were all staying in.

"No, I haven't experienced that yet, so you're wrong!" Seiko shouted. She went over to where Mayu was at and hugged her. Even if it did feel weird, this was something she had to do.

"Oh, are you so sure? Have you forget it all? Oh well, be that way. But, because I'm still here, I can't promise you that your so-called sanity will stay. You might've already gotten used to the eternal pain, but what about the emotional distress? All I know is that this will be fun to watch!" The ghost girl started to walk away from the duo after that. She was laughing as well, adding to the already creepy atmosphere of the second building.

"Wait, don't leave-" Too late, she was gone, so Seiko returned her attention to Mayu. Like before, the young girl was tearing up. The darkness around her was gone, but it was still clear that Mayu was hurting.

"Shige-nii, why?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's some way to return him back to normal," said Seiko. That surely made the other girl look at her.

"What makes you so certain?" This was not like Mayu, yet Seiko knew she was probably changed by the things she saw at the school. Most people would be. If she had survived, Seiko would have never looked at a bathroom stall the same way ever again.

"There always has to be a way. Plus, if we just sit here moping like little bitches, then we'll never find anything or do anything. I can't let Naomi down." Seiko placed her hand on her heart, and then she thought about her love again. Her smile would always bring a smile on Seiko's face.

* * *

"Who does he think he is, stalking me like that? Well, it wasn't really stalking, but it was still rude!" Naomi kicked a random stone that she found on the street. She was near her house now, so the brunette thought it would be a good time to go home. Exhaustion was starting to take a toll on the teenager.

"Naomi, where have you been, I looked everywhere for you?!" Her mom came out of the house, and then she quickly grabbed a hold of her daughter. "It's one A.M. What were you doing walking around so late? You could've been kidnapped, raped, robbed, brainwashed, killed!"

"..."

"Answer me, darling, please." They were in the house now, but Naomi did not want to call it home. She just wanted to get out of there, get Seiko, and start a life somewhere else, anywhere but here.

"...I'm tired."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm worried about you. If you want to, I can get you a cat. Didn't you want a cat?"

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" questioned Naomi. Her voice got deeper, and the stare in her eyes became harsher.

"Daughter, times have been rough for me, for you, for everyone. I just want you to be happy again, but I can tell that something happened. Now you won't shut up about this Seiko girl. You've an addiction to somebody that never even existed in the first place."

"No, she did exist! You meet her before, but you're too stupid to even remember her face! Damn you to hell for pretending to feel for me!" Naomi ran up to her room, tears flowing out of her mother's eyes. She pulled out her cellphone before then, flipping to the photo of Seiko. Her precious, precious Seiko.

* * *

**Requiem-Drama everywhere! Like I said for Redemption, my teachers decided to be nice to me before Dead Week, so I barely have any homework. :D**

**Sachiko-What's Dead Week? Tell me or I'll make you go to a Justin Bieber concert...again.**

**Requiem-Oh yeah, that happened. Seriously, screw you for that. Anyways, since you never been to high school, it's basically a week of torture for all the students before finals, which are also torture. I think you would like it considering you're the type of person that sends me to a Justin Bieber concert on purpose. **

**Sachiko-Before Requiem here gets more off topic, review and blah blah blah. Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to wait till Monday to see the torture students have to go through during this 'Dead Week'. **


	7. Pulling the Trigger

Naomi knew she wasn't crazy. There was no way she was crazy. Everybody else around her was, but she was perfectly sane. They did all forget all Seiko, her precious, precious Seiko.

"Those bitches..." Looking at her phone once again, Naomi stared at her picture of Seiko, completely taken by her friend's beauty. "There's no way you're losing YOUR mind. No way. They're losing their minds. Oh, Satoshi remembers her, but he tracked my phone! There's no way I'm going to track anybody else's phone!"

"You aren't." Naomi knew that voice from anywhere. When the brunette turned her head, she saw that Seiko was there. Her head was not even blurred or anything.

"Seiko!" the teenager cried. She ran over to her, and Naomi attempted to hug her. She slipped right through.

"Naomi, are you alright? You look distressed."

"You're real! I can prove it to everyone because you're here! There's no way I'm going to let them go for any of this!" With a new born smile on her face, Naomi tried to grab Seiko's arm. Once again, she could not even touch it.

"Of course, silly! When haven't I been at your side?"

"But, at Heavenly Host, you died! I killed you!" yelled Naomi. Seiko laughed, but then glared at Naomi.

"Why the fuck would I forget that? Do you think people have to be alive to be at your side! If I could, I would wring your fucking neck till there's no more life inside your pathetic eyes." Her voice became more demonic. It was distorted, but, at the same time, sounded like a normal human's voice. Seconds later, black ooze covered her face, making it blacked out like all the photos.

"I thought you forgave me for all of that!" Naomi's hands were shaking, her eyes dilated.

"Only a goddamn idiot forgives their murderer after the fact! There's no excuse for murder, you know. And, because of you, everybody, including my _own_ family, has no memories of me!" Then, following the nature of her face, Seiko's whole body was engulfed by darkness.

"No! I love you! Don't do this to me!"

"Too bad. I don't feel the same about you, never have, never will," said Seiko, her voice still satanic. Her head moved slightly to the left.

"You're lying! If you're not, then you're not Seiko!" Then Naomi attempted to press her lips against Seiko's, but it had the same effect. Even though her eyes were not visible, it was clear that Seiko was glaring at her even harder than before.

"Wait, you tried to kiss me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Seiko yelled. Her head then became limp, unnaturally falling. It was like there was no bone left, and Naomi screamed.

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY! NO, NO, NO!"

"Is there something wrong with my face? Oh, look, I can lick my elbow now." Seiko brought her elbow to her mouth and started licking it. "The taste of it is better than I thought."

"What?"

* * *

"So, how do we save Shige-Nii?" questioned Mayu, putting her ghostly knees to her chest. "If we don't hurry, I think I'll go insane by all of this pain."

"We just have to ignore it for now, no matter how hard it is to do so." Seiko felt her own burn marks on her neck. She forgot they were even there, but the pain had been slowly coming back to her. The drama must have made her too focused.

"Okay, I'll try my best for Shige-Nii's sake." With new found determination, a smile returned to Mayu's face, something that the two girls almost forgot existed. Smiling...how could they even lose their memories of that?

"Now let's check the rest of this building. Maybe Morishige went somewhere over here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Mayu ran before her friend, leaving the other brunette in the dust. Seiko laughed, shocking her, for, like smiling, she almost forgot that too.

"Whatever we do, we must do it quick," she voiced.

* * *

**Requiem-When I should be studying finals, it seems like that's the time I like to write. Ha ha ha ha! xD**

**Vanitas-But...**

**Requiem-Vanitas, you're NOT a Corpse Party character! Get out!**

**Sachiko-Okay, when they're having their fun little chat over there, I would like to say to support this story! If you don't, then I'll...make you go to a Justin Bieber concert. Oh, the torture! **


	8. Nonexistent Tears

Suddenly, Seiko felt faint. Mayu, concerned, looked over to her, and she caught the ghost teen's body as it fell onto the floor...

When Seiko finally came to, she realized she was in a twisted reality of some sort, one that was only black. "Hey, Seiko!"

"You!" the dead teenager yelled to the kid. "Yuki...what do you want?"

"Nothing really, just to talk to you. You seem like an interesting person to become 'friends' with." Yuki responded. A slasher smile spread across the head spirit's lips. "As I'm the ruler of this realm, I get to choose whenever this happens to you. You're part of this school now after all."

"How's Naomi?" Seiko spurred out. Yuki stared at her, not expecting such a question. At least until they were talking about something that related to Naomi. But, of course, if you loved somebody, you would naturally want to know of their well-being.

"How should I know, I'm stuck to this place? All I know is that bitch got out. If I could mess with her, she would already be insane. She's probably just fine much to my displeasure."

"...What do you want to talk about anyways?" Seiko, still trying to make sense of the type of world she was now in, examined her surrounding some more. There was nothing but darkness.

"Could you tell me about your family? I would like to know more about them since I kinda forgot." Yuki's eye traveled down, the other one still missing.

"Is that really what you want? I would expect it to be more dark or something," said Seiko. "Okay, I'll tell you what you want if you get me out of this place, not Heavenly Host mind you, afterwards. I'm pretty sure I can't get out of a school that owns my soul." The brunette fixed some of her hair that had fallen onto her face.

"Really? After all the things I've done? Well, sure, but you better not try to do anything sneaky." Like a normal kid, Yuki's face was decorated with excitement.

"I mean, it's my family and all," responded the sane ghost. She smiled as memories of her younger brother flowed into her head. Of course she had others, but he was her favorite. Seiko would always teased him when they took showers together. But what was his name again...?

"Great! Story time!"

"Yeah, I guess so." For the first time in forever, Seiko laughed. It felt so good to do so.

* * *

"Just calm down...Don't worry, the meds will kick in in a short while. Please, just be..." Natsumi didn't finish her sentence as she closed the door to Naomi's room.

"Okay, sleep. Sleep isn't that hard. All I need to do is think of Seiko, and then I'll be alright? But...isn't she mad at me? Oh, I can just dream Seiko the way I want her to be." Naomi finally closed her brown eyes. Her breathing was calm, so she could feel her chest go up and down. She was the most relaxed Naomi felt in a long time. Then her mind drifted into the realm of sleep...

"Wake up, you bitch!" Seiko was grinning, slowing blood in her teeth. Her neck was still broken, and it caused Seiko's head to go ungodly to the left. A smile was spread across her lips...

"NO, NO!" Naomi then noticed she could not move, not even lift a single finger. Her chest was still going up and down because of the life inside her.

"Yes, that's the truth." Seiko was then on top of her. Her face was making a fairly sexual expression, scaring Naomi. Then Naomi noticed she could not talk anymore.

"_So Seiko actually hates me_," Naomi thought, "_all of those moments were nothing but a lie_." The brunette's thought became messy. Seiko was still on top of her, but she looked much more mad than before.

"You know what, Naomi. Bad girls should be punished. And being a murderer makes you a very, very bad girl." Seiko's fingers moved closer to Naomi's vagina, yet the alive girl could do nothing to defend herself. With all her might, Naomi tried to move.

"_I know I should be punished, but...something about this isn't right. Just let me go! PLEASE_!"

"Oh...are you scared? Well, you know nothing about true pain yet, so let me enlighten you about the subject." As Seiko's fingers traveled lower, her face became closer to Naomi's. Naomi wanted to cry, to scream. Then, without her consent, Seiko bit her lips, and a sudden pain jolted throughout the young girl's body.

"_Please, don't do what I think you're doing! Please, Seiko, just listen to_ me!"

* * *

**Requiem-School is over! More updates then! YIPPEE! This story is becoming more darker and twisted, isn't it?**

**Sachiko-I love it. Feed me with your suffering!**

**Requiem-So please review, tell me what I can do better since I'm still an aspiring writer. I'm nowhere near professional status now. **


	9. Torture of the Mind

"Mayu..." Seiko said as she woke up from her dream. Her pupils became smaller when she realized she was all alone. Her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"SHIGE-NII! STOP IT, PLEASE!" Mayu screamed from the floor above her. Shaking, Seiko tried to get up, but then she noticed she was stuck in something that looked like a piece of flesh. Wait, when did that get there?

"How does that even work? I'm a damn ghost for crying out loud!" She attempted to get out, yet the flesh glued the spirit onto the floor.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." The voice made a shiver travel down Seiko's spine. She was crying, clawing her way out of the flesh. Whenever the dead teen made a dent through her trap, more flesh just replaced it.

"Goddammit, just let me save her!" When Seiko finally grabbed onto the floor near her, the flesh pulled her back in. All the girl heard now was Mayu's screams and a demented laughter. Tears swelled up in her chocolate eyes.

"SHIGE-NII!" Her screams echoed throughout all the halls.

"Mayu, just wait, I'm almost out of here! I won't lose you!" yelled Seiko. Then, with the sheer power of her will, Seiko held onto the boards again, and she forced herself out.

"SHIGE-NII!"

"Don't worry, Mayu, I'm coming! It's only one floor above here." Spotting the old staircase from before, the spirit ran towards it, but Yuki, smiling, blocked her way. A book was in her hands, one all about biology.

"He he he. You two are so funny. If I was still alive, I would die from laughter."

"Yuki, I...I just did what you wanted! Let me get to her!" Seiko demanded. She tried to get to the staircase yet again, but the young ghost pushed her down. A smile formed onto her bloody lips.

"What, whenever did you do that? I don't remember anything," Yuki responded. She placed her fingers in her mouth and looked at her elder with an innocent face. "I swear I'm not lying."

"I told you about my family! Don't you remember that? In that strange realm, you asked me how family was like, so I answered you!" Like her hands, Seiko's voice was shaking.

"That never happened."

"SHIGE-NII, STOP IT!" The hair on Seiko's ghostly body perked up. Yuki's smile only grew wider which unsettled the other even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" voiced Morishige. His usually calm voice was all tense, and, unlike the old him, a sheepish laugh followed. "MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

XXX

"Naomi, I told you to go to sleep a while ago. Why must you not listen to a word I say?" Natsumi asked as she entered Naomi's room. "Do I've to force even more of your meds on you?"

"Don't pay attention to her, she's not real. Just a fragment of your imagination, unlike me. Naomi, I'm the only thing that's real." Seiko bit down on Naomi's lip once more, making Naomi want to scream. The scream never came.

"Why must you never answer me? You know what, I'm sick of all of your shit! Maybe..." Before Naomi's mom finished her sentence, she walked out of the room. Her stomps could be heard from anywhere in the house.

"When she's not here, let's go another round. What do you think? Oh yeah, you can't do anything, so I can do whatever I want to your pathetic, weak body." Naomi's former friend slipped one of her hands down the young teen's shirt, going for a singular breast.

"_Mom...help me! What's happening to me? Why can't I move? Seiko...Seiko!" _

"Your mother can do nothing to save you from me. If anything, you should fear your mother. She is indeed sick of your shit." Seiko groped her boob. Unlike the times Satoshi accidentally done it, this time it hurt, and the pain was unbearable.

"_Stop it_."

"You know what, this is what I've to face everyday because you killed me. All I feel now is the fucking pain stinging my neck! Make it stop, make it stop!" the ghostly brunette cried out. "For God's sake, somebody stop this pain!"

"_I can't do that...hurting me will do nothing."_

"Oh, hurting you gives me pleasure. Humans are naturally sadistic creatures, like everything else, so I like that you're feeding me with your suffering, showing me your own anguish." Seiko grinned. But, shortly after making that speech, Seiko jumped off of her.

"_What are you planning, Seiko? Seiko, no matter what you do, or what you say, I'll love you."_

"It's time for me to go. Now your mother is going to give you some fun." With that, Seiko went out of the room, and Naomi could swear she saw her old friend disappear. Then she realized she could move again. Finally, after all this time, she could move, defend herself!

"Naomi, it's time for me to punish you." Naomi could hear the sound of metal sharpening in the kitchen.

"No...First Seiko, now you! Whose going to hurt me next?" Panting, Naomi hurried over to her window. It was a little bit off the ground, but the jump wouldn't kill the girl or anything.

"You better stay there and be a good girl!"

* * *

**Requiem-Almost done with this story, guys! Isn't that fun? This isn't the longest story ever, but I like writing shorter stories like this. **

**Sachiko-I'm enjoying this! All this suffering is like popcorn to me!**

**Requiem-...This is why I do dark fics after all. It's my forte. Anyways, leave a review to express your feelings towards this messed up story. I know I'm updating this a lot, but it's almost done! I'm so excited! **

**Also, rest in peace caps lock button. And, the flesh things are a reference to Blood Drive so yeah. This story isn't in cannon with that game, mostly because I can't speck Japanese fluently, but, you know, shout-outs. **


	10. Song of the Damned

"There's nothing left for me!" Naomi yelled out. She reached the front gates of her school, and, with her logic in other places, stepped into the premises. Then, she glazed up at the roof. Seiko and her used to hang out there everyday, eating their lunches, laughing like there was nothing wrong with the world.

Her phone rang again. Naomi stared at it, for it had Satoshi's name as the caller. Didn't he have something more important to do, like take care of his little sister, Yuka? Or should he be hanging out with Ayumi or Yoshiki? Plus, it was very late at night, so it wasn't normal that Satoshi was up. Naomi ignored the call, finding it more annoying than helpful.

...

She reached the roof with little trouble. Some idiot must have forgotten to lock the doors of the school. Naomi, now on the very edge of the building, looked down at the clement below, and the teenager begun to experience some sense of vertigo.

"What are you planning? Don't you want to be at your house, with your precious mother?" Naomi turned around to see Seiko behind her. "She must be so worried that you're gone this late at night."

"I'm at the place where we used to talk all the time, remember? This place is just more peaceful than it is at home," responded the living high schooler. A single tear dripped from her eye, staining some of the stone below.

"Yes, of course I remember. Now, if you mind, would you go home? I promise you that your mom has something very special planned," Seiko said.

"Does that special thing have something to do with killing me? If I'm going to die now, I would rather kill myself than let my blood be somebody else's burden!" She sat down, and Naomi swung her legs off the side. The cold air froze her exposed legs.

"For somebody that's insane, you seem to know a lot, too much." Seiko, unlike her usual self, wore a face of worry. She held out her hand to Naomi, but the other girl ignored it.

"I love you, Seiko, but I can't go with you. Being dead has clearly changed your mind," replied Naomi. Her brown eyes drifted onto the stars in the brilliant night sky. Their shine was a sign of death because death is a natural part of life.

"Well, Heavenly Host also changed your mind. Both of us are two completely different people now, but we're still bound by the past. The binds of the past are quite strong, aren't they?"

* * *

After what seemed like hours of struggling, Yuki decided to let Seiko go. Besides being painted with her own tears, Seiko ran up the stairs, hysterical. The little ghost child let out a small laugh.

"Mayu, I'm finally here! Come on, let's..." Seiko's words drifted off. Mayu was giggling with Morishige, her sweet voice warped into a cruel one.

"Hey, Seiko, what's up?" Mayu asked, revealing her twisted smile. Another laugh rose from within herself, and her companion did the same. "SHIGE-NII."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

"No, why did this have to happen?" The sane one dropped onto her knees, destroyed. Everything was being taken away from her, and then she felt a tap on her slim shoulder. Expecting the worst, Seiko turned around the see something even more horrifying.

"It's time to go to class," instructed Yui. She pulled Seiko towards her while the other two stared, their eyes being like dead fish. With Seiko attempting to get free from her gasps, Yui started to spank her.

"Stop it! It hurts!" pleaded the student. Tears welled up in what used to be her eyes.

"You've been a very bad student lately." It continued. Mayu and Morishige laughed in the background, and Seiko let out a hellish scream.

"No," Seiko said, choking up, "I haven't!" Using her legs to kick her sensei, Seiko got out of her gasps. All three of her former friends glared her down afterwards.

"Come back here, Seiko!" The brunette ignored her teacher's demand. She ran towards the stairs again, almost tripping in the progress. Seiko looked back at the insane trio, but then tried her best to tell herself they weren't there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Appearing in front of her, Yuki blocked her way yet again. A smile was on her face, so Seiko turned away from the child. She went over to the stairs going up.

"..." A girl without a head blocked her way. Right by her side was a boy with his midsection severely damaged. Like most of the other ghosts, their eyes seemed to be dead, showing no emotion.

* * *

**Requiem-One more chapter guys! Just one more and this whole thing will be over! **

**Sachiko-And you're killing them with a cliffhanger. And you're killing your comas as well. I like that! *smiles***

**Vanitas-Guess whose-**

**Requiem-Vanitas, for the last DAMN time, you're not a Corpse Party character! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and leave a review if you want to! **

**Sachiko-Excuse me, I'm going to grab my popcorn.**

**Vanitas-Hey, Rem, it's not my fault you're not updating Redemption as much as this. I'm getting bored.**

**Requiem-Also, thank you for 1,000 views guys and all the support! I love you all 3! I never expected this story to be this popular, but you all are proving me wrong. :D Just thank you, this is really helping me get over my inferiority complex! **


	11. The Curtains Fall

**Requiem-Last chapter guys! Are you excited? I'm so excited about finishing my little story. :D Yep, there might be a reedit sometime, but, for the actual writing of the story, we're almost** **done!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Seiko shouted. "Why the fuck are you doing all of this? Why can't you just leave us alone, let us fucking live!"

"That wouldn't be fun," Yuki responded. She grabbed onto Seiko's neck, so the brunette struggled to get free from her gasp. Her friends there just stared at her, unnaturally grinning. Shivers traveled the only good ghost's back. Nothing could even move, for Seiko was paralyzed.

"Screw...you!" The gasp on Seiko's neck only tightened.

* * *

"It would be painless, right?" Naomi wondered to herself, closing her brown eyes. "Or just seconds of pain, and then I won't be able to feel anything else for all of eternity."

"If this is what you want, then I'm not stopping you," said Seiko. She was about to head out of the door, but Naomi got a hold of her hand.

"Goodbye." Then she let go. "I love you still." She returned to the edge of the building. Because of the time, nobody else was there. Naomi took a deep breathe and then stepped ahead.

"I guess this is goodbye."

* * *

"Hello, Seiko." After that, the other her reappeared again, so Seiko struggled against Yuki even harder. Why couldn't she break away from a child gasp?

"Do you've any news?" Yuki let go of Seiko, and the brunette gasped for air. Everybody else was gone now, so the three of them were all alone. She tried to get out of there, only to fail. Seiko could hardly even see anything.

"Naomi's dead," the other Seiko answered. "She killed herself."

"You've to be lying! There's no way Naomi would've killed herself, she's too strong!" Seiko rebutted. She rushed up to the person, only to be blocked by a hand. The girl fell onto the floor, and she attempted to get up.

"Don't kill the messenger, it won't do anything. Besides, I'm telling the truth, and there's no way that bitch is still alive."

"Naomi..." Seiko could see darkness leaking from her ghastly hands. It climbed its way all around her body, but Seiko did nothing to stop it. There was nothing to live for anymore.

She let out a laugh.

* * *

Before she could off the edge, Naomi could feel a hand grab onto her. She was pulled onto the roof once again, and Naomi noticed Satoshi was there. "Did you track me with your phone once again?"

"Yes-"

"I don't want to hear it," voiced Naomi, pouting. "I've enough of your shit, the world's shit!" She hurried over to the edge again, but Satoshi tackled her.

"I'm not letting you take your own life!"

"If I don't, my mother is just going to kill me instead! Let me die how I want to, dammit! This is the only way the pain can go away!" Naomi tried to get out of the boy's gasp, but she was much too weak. All that no sleeping nonsense really took a toll on her.

"You've to live!" Satoshi yelled. "I love you!"

"Too bad I don't feel the same way!" She kicked him where it hurts, yet he let go before that. Tears were in his brown eyes. "Go love somebody else because I don't give a shit!"

"Naomi-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" She went over to the edge once again. "Tell everybody else I'm sorry, but this is something I've to do!" Before he could stop her once again, Naomi feel off the side of the building. Her body disappeared from Satoshi's sight.

* * *

Years later, Satoshi was in a graveyard, placing a bunch of flowers near a grave. On it, the tomb read Naomi Nakashima.

"Naomi, I got a little surprise for you. I don't know if you'll like it, but it's worth a shot." After he said that, a little girl walked up behind him, jumping onto his back. She couldn't have been much older than three. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and fairly pale skin.

"Hey, daddy, are you talking to her again? Mommy said you should just let it go," the girl said in an innocent tone.

"Seiko, can you say hello to Naomi?"

* * *

**Requiem-OH MY GOD IT'S FINISHED! Might not be the longest chapter in the world, but I didn't want to forcefully make it longer. So yeah. **

**Sachiko-Awww...but I enjoyed screwing with your head. :( **


End file.
